Abandoned Love
by Mika-san
Summary: A girl wakes up in a hospital bed. Who am i? Who will capture this angelic girl's heart? Andrew? Darien? or the man that haunts her dreams? Will remembering her past ruin her future?
1. Waking Up

Hey diz ish mi.coco-berry.im pretty bored so I decided to write another sailor moon story, or and for mah other one "till death do us part" well..i don't think I'm going to finish that, sorry, I juzz doont no where to go wid dat story11 So here is mah new one. Hope u like it. R&R.I put it in the R section because of the swearing only.  
  
.I don own SM..  
  
************************  
  
Where am I? Who am I? Whispered the girl to herself, as she woke up from the white hospital bed. She had sunshine blonde hair that went down to her ankles, and a light peach complexion. But most appealing about this girl was her ocean blue eyes, so clear and perfect, yet.. gave off the sense of loneliness. Suddenly someone walked through the door. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and he was wearing a white coat with the nametag Dr. Whites pinned to it.  
  
"Well, glad to see you are awake, my name is Dr. Whites, you can call me Andrew," said the man kindly as he reached out to shake the girl's hand.  
  
" Okay. Andrew.. can you tell me who I am?"  
  
Andrew sighed. "I was hoping you could tell me.."  
  
Panic swept through the girl's body. "I don't remember anything, why am I here? What happened?"  
  
Well, someone found you on the road and called into the hospital, when we got an ambulance there, they reported you were unconscious and had many bruises, but none that were that harmful. We believe you have lost your memory, but it can come back by anything, a familiar sound or word.  
  
The girl cut him off. ".But do you know my name!? Or.or where I'm from, or if I have a home!?"  
  
"I'm sorry miss, we have no clue who you are, and no record of you ever being in this hospital.actually.not even a record of you coming into this country." Said Andrew sadly. "We are aware that you are stranded, but there are many ways you can get help, you could start your life all over, maybe work for someone for a while or something."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO WORK FOR ANYONE!!! I WANT TO KNOW WHO I ******* AM!!"  
  
Andrew sighed, no matter what he did, or could do; it wouldn't be enough to help this girl. What was he suppose to do! 'I could.. invite her to stay at my house.' he looked up at the girl, astounded at her beauty, and the fact that her looked so innocent.or pure. He felt something for the girl, didn't want to see her in pain or upset, he had to do something, but before he could speak.she said a name.  
  
".Serena. Serena?. is that my name?" she whispered quietly as tears began to form in her eyes, " I don't even know if Serena is my name."  
  
"Well, we are going to have to call you something, so Serena it is, it matches you perfectly." Said Andrew cheerfully.  
  
"So what do I do now? I have no where to go." tears trickled down Serena's face. Andrew couldn't stand it, she was like an angel, and seeing her cry would destroy the whole world, he had to stop it.  
  
"Well.um.Serena.if u want.I guess you could.um.maybe stay at my house....." He said quietly as he slowly began to blush in a cute boyish way. He was ready to get yelled out, or even boxed out, but instead.she smiled, her smile made angel's jealous.  
  
"Really!!! Can I!!! OH!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" she screamed and she got up and hugged him. If he wasn't in a professional position from doctor to patient he just meant of kissed her right there and then.  
  
"Um.okay well. Let's go.home," he said awkwardly. 'Where the fuck is she going to sleep!?' Bad thoughts began to form in his head, of what to do with her now that she was living with him. 'Maybe we could sleep together.no, no.that wouldn't be decent.. oh shit! She has no clothes!! God knows how much I want to.NO! I'm a professional doctor!.damn.. sometimes I wish I wasn't.'  
  
As they were walking out of the hospital, someone bumped into Serena, actually knocking her down.  
  
"OW!" she whined, a hand came down to help her. When she took it, a feeling went through her whole body. She looked up. There, staring down at her and the man with jet-black hair and indigo colour eyes that showed his concern for her. He easily helped her out since he had a muscular body.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry.I'm just in a rush.sorry," as he said this he couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was beautiful! Then he turned around to see Andrew watching curiously. He snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh hey Andrew, I'll talk to you later, gotta run, Bye! And sorry Miss." He said quickly then ran off before Serena could say anything else.  
  
Andrew sighed. "Well.let's go."  
  
As Serena and Andrew walked into the elevator, she couldn't stop herself from looking back to see the young man.  
  
As the young man ran around the corner, he couldn't help himself from looking back at the beautiful girl. 'Wonder why she is with Andrew? He has a girlfriend..' He couldn't help himself from thinking how it would be if he and the beautiful girl were together. ' Damn, we would look like a fine couple..'  
  
**************************  
  
There..ish done, hope u like.next chapter will be out soon, since it is exam week, and have a lot of dayz off.mauahhahahaha...review plz!! 


	2. I can't think of a title

Chapta 2...not muc 2 say except dey ish longa..  
  
Don own sm..  
  
**************  
  
Serena walked into Andrew's house. "Wow."  
  
It wasn't a house, it was a mansion. Marble staircase, marble floor, marble everything! This was a house where people would give both arms just to walk inside!  
  
"Ahem.I'm sorry Serena, but all 12 rooms are filled right at this point, but my mother is leaving tomorrow."  
  
"Oh that's okay, I can sleep on the couch for one day, I'll be fine." She said cheerfully as she sat on the black leather couch.  
  
"Well.why don't you go get showered and eat. Looks like I'm going to have to take you shopping."  
  
"No.that wouldn't be right, I couldn't use your money"  
  
"Well.right now you have no choice"  
  
"True. Okay. When I start working I will pay you back I promise."  
  
There was just no way Andrew could be mean to the girl. A maid gave her a towel and led her to the washroom to shower.  
  
As Serena was in the shower all she could think of was one thing ' Who am I?'  
  
Flashback****  
  
A man holding a knife, screaming at her. "If I can't have you! No one will!!!"  
  
End of flashback****  
  
"Oh my god.what was that?" worry began to appear on Serena's face. Why was someone about to kill her, why did that guy look so familiar?  
  
"Serena, are you done in there? You've been a whole half an hour."  
  
"Opps, oh my god! I'm so sorry sir. I'm done now!" she yelled as she turned of the tap.  
  
Andrew laughed at her response, as he went downstairs to start his car, a red Mercedes Benz Convertible (Author's Note: KIM!!! LOL). Then, she walked out the door. Her hair was put up into 2 pigtails, with little balls on top of her head. looked like meatballs. she was wearing one of his t- shirts but the pants that she was found in. Her beauty seemed to shine through the baggy clothes. Andrew couldn't help himself but stare. She was telling him something when she came into the car, but he couldn't hear her, he was too busy looking at her dreamily.  
  
"ANDREW!"  
  
He snapped back to reality. "Huh? What?"  
  
She giggled. "I said that you have a very nice car!"  
  
"Oh Okay.. Well, let's go."  
  
While they were driving, every once in a while he would look across to where Serena was sitting just to make sure she was still there. He felt so attracted to her, like he had to protect her from the evil in this dark world ' dark? Since when is this world dark? I need a drink.' Did he feel love for her? 'That cant be, I have a girlfriend, and she is everything to me' he thought to reassure himself of his stats.  
  
For the rest of the day, Serena tired Andrew by making him run around the whole mall, and go to every store.  
  
"Serena, I think you have enough clothes now!' said Andrew, who was holding 20 bags full and clothes  
  
"Hmm, okay, I guess your right" Serena turned around, and there was the most fancy store, full of elegant gowns. "Um. Andrew, I'm just going to check out this store, not buy anything, just check it out."  
  
Serena ran to the store, not even looking where she was going, she bumped into a man who was holding coffee.  
  
"Fuck!" he said as the coffee spilt all over him, and soaked into his white shirt.  
  
"Oh my god sir, I'm so sor- You!" Serena looked at the guy to see the jet- black haired guy from the hospital.  
  
He laughed at her surprised "That's always a nice way to greet me."  
  
"I'm so sorry" she said quickly looking down at her feet.  
  
"No problem, I guess its pay-back from me knocking into you at the hospital." The guy said.  
  
There was an awkward moment of pure silent as the guy just looked down at Serena. 'Wow, she is beautiful' he thought. He couldn't help but be nice to her. If anyone else knocked into him, they would be getting a good cussing right now. But, hurting her feelings were like breaking one of the most important commandments, he just couldn't get himself to do it.  
  
"So, What's your name?" he asked her gently.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but you can call me Serena."  
  
Now he was really confused, she didn't no her own name. He would have to talk to Andrew about this.  
  
"What's your name?" she whispered quietly as she began to blush.  
  
'.*Sigh* girls, will be girls.' "My name is Darien. "  
  
Serena sighed, his name fit him perfectly.  
  
"Listen Serena, why don't we go find Andrew, maybe go to his house. I think I need to have a talk with him."  
  
"Oh yah! Sure!" she said happily. Darien just couldn't stop himself from smiling. She grabbed his hand to drag him across the mall. A warn feeling went through him, like, if he let go of her hand the whole world would end and he would never see her again. 'Why do I feel this way?' he thought as she yanked him to go faster.  
  
"Andrew!" Serena screamed. Andrew turned around to se Serena and Darien holding hands and coffee and over Darien's shirt. 'What the fuck.'  
  
"Hey guys, Darien, what happened?" he asked curiously, quickly flicking his eyes to their holding hands. Jealously arose in him, but he held himself back from punching Darien out, after all he had a girlfriend, and he and Darien were best friends.  
  
"Well, I kind of bumped into Darien." Serena said quietly. Andrew burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing" she said, half annoyed, half curiously.  
  
"Well, usually when people bumped into Darien, they get cussed down. I'm just surprised you aren't crying.'  
  
Before Serena could reply to that Darien burst out loudly. "Anyways Andrew! Can I come to your house to clean up, and I also want to talk.'  
  
"Yah sure let's go."  
  
_______  
  
When they got back to Andrew's house, Serena decided to get some rest so she went to sleep. Andrew and Darien sat down on the conch and began to talk.  
  
"So.why is this patient in your house Andrew? Decided on having a little fun?" Darien said humorously.  
  
Andrew chuckled. "No Darien, I have her staying at my house strictly on a patient to doctor business, but I don't deny I want to see how it would be to screw her."  
  
"True say. She is fucken sexy," said Darien as he glanced at her sleeping on the couch. But when Andrew said he wanted to screw her, it got him a little shook, like he had to be the only one that could ever touch and protect her.  
  
"But anyways Andrew, she told me that she doesn't know her name? What's up with that?"  
  
Oh that's simple. See, we found her on the street all bruised up. She has amnesia, doesn't know anything about her life before now.  
  
"Really" said Darien "Interesting."  
  
"I no." he laughed. "Alright Darien, we will talk tomorrow, oh yea, who are you taking to that "Grand Ball" the hospital is having.  
  
"I don't as yet.." Said Darien as his thoughts wondered to Serena.  
  
As Andrew walked out of the room to get his jacket, Darien went up to the peaceful girl. He bent down, and placed his hand on her face. He didn't even know the girl but he felt so right being close to her. A small smile appeared on her face.  
  
************ Does Andrew like Serena? And who is this guy from Serena's past? Stay tuned! lol I did diz chapta soooo fast! Omg..handz are hurting!!! Eyes are hurting!!!! Im gonna go blind from staring at the computer!! R and R! 


	3. Proposal nah duh one ur think of!

Author's Notes:  
  
Yes!!! MAUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!!! *tears of joy*. It only took this long because of damn school. I had a geography test yesterday, probably failed that! And a geo-fact presentation today, I was so tired I didn't no what I was saying! And a science UNIT test on CHEMISTRY, CHEMISTRY PEOPLE CHEMISTRY!! . kekekeke  
  
I don own SM. =P **************************************  
  
Serena woke up from the sun shining brightly in her eyes illuminating the whole house. That night she had a dream, which seemed to worry her. The dream scared her though it wasn't real, like the feeling it happened before. She was underneath a desk on the phone, crying.  
  
'Why was I crying?' she thought.  
  
Her mind was throbbing from confusion yet she heard the faint whispers, "Where are you Serena?"  
  
The voice was so familiar, yet unknown. The voice was so quiet, but it made her shudder with fear. It held obsession in it words. .. And that's it. Confusing, was the one word that could sum up this whole dream. But that voice, it made tears slowly trickle down Serena's face.  
  
"Oh hey S-S-Serena" said Andrew as he stifled a yawn. "What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
"Anything." she said quietly her mind still on the dream as she wiped her face so he wouldn't notice the tears.  
  
Andrew made some pancakes and set up the table so they could eat. It was unusually quiet in the house. Serena kept thinking about that voice, and why it frightened her. Andrew was too surprise by her concentrated looked that he decided to stay silent.  
  
After breakfast and a quick relaxing shower, Serena came back downstairs dressed in a tight pair of jeans and a black tang-top.  
  
"So what are we doing today?" Serena asked. She decided to forget about the dream; it probably didn't mean anything anyways.  
  
"Well, I have a day off today and Darien does too, but its only because we have to prepare ourselves for the ball that we have to go to today." He said trying to hide a laugh for some strange reason. This got Serena curious 'What the hell is going to happen?'  
  
"Oh?" said Serena, interested to hear more.  
  
"And, well . Darien wants to ask you something when he gets over here," said Andrew quickly.  
  
"Uh huh" said Serena slowly. She seemed kind of fond of Darien. Maybe it was just that fact that he was drop dead gorgeous. Couldn't be any more than that. Or could it?  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Andrew jumped up from where he was sitting. "Looks like Darien is here!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Great.." Serena said sarcastically, to hide her excitement she felt of seeing Mr. Tall dark and handsome.  
  
Andrew opened the door, and Darien entered. And my did he look fine. He was dressed in all black, which really made his dark blue eyes stand out. If you looked at them long enough they would probably entrance you.  
  
He walked up to Serena with confidence and asked, "Serena will you go to the ball with me?"  
  
Serena wasn't happy, Serena was mad! How could he come up to her with so much confidence like she would for sure say yes? And he didn't even bring her anything, not even flowers! He only knew her for two days!  
  
Serena got off the couch fuming, stood about five cm away from Darien and flashed a desolate expression.  
  
"No."  
  
He stood there speechless. It took a few seconds for Darien to figure out what she said. It was only when Andrew started laughing so hard did he bounce back to his cruel reality. She said no. Serena actually said no. How could she say no? Girls were always over him? Ever single girl he knew wanted him to ask them to the ball! HALF OF THEM ASKED HIM! And there stood a girl who refused him! Now he was depressed, but he couldn't let her see that, he had to play it cool, yet find out why at the same time. This was very unfamiliar to him.  
  
"Oh, and why is that Serena?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could let out, but it was so fake that Serena could tell he was disappointed.  
  
She was enjoying his traumatized face. He was deeply in shock. A devilish smile crawled upon her face replacing the last bleak smile. She might as well have fun with this.  
  
"Well Darien," she started with a big smile on her beautiful face. "A proposal like yours needs, flattery, graveling and lots of presents. Plus I find you rather disturbing and rather.well.. unattractive."  
  
He stood there dumbfounded.  
  
She laughed. She couldn't stop laughing. His expression was priceless. "I'm kidding Darien! Hmm, you need to lighten up," she laughed, but den grew more serious, "the truth is that I've only known you for two days and you think you can just come up to me and ask. I mean, I don't even know you. And not to seem a tad needy, flowers, are always a bonus. You can't just go up to a woman you barely know and expect them to say yes. It has to be special throw in some chocolates, learn to make a girl feel special!"  
  
How she said that, it was like it was so obvious that that's what he should have done. But okay, he could play that game, if she wanted flowers? Fine! If she wanted chocolates? Okay! If she wanted the damn Titanic, she can have the damn Titanic. He grinned, a plan was slowly forming in Darien's devious mind and it was something Serena would never expect.  
  
"Okay, bye Andrew I'll talk to you later" and he walked out of the house and closed the door on his way.  
  
Serena was shocked. He just walked out on her. THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! He was supposed to apologize get down on one knee and ask her!! Why didn't he do that!? A frown appeared on Serena face. And she so wanted to go with him too.  
  
Andrew broke the silence. "Um, that went well," suddenly Andrew's cell phone wrung "uh huh, uh huh, I don't know man, iight, whatever, if you think so."  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"Oh," Andrew said nervously, "my, um, date! Yeah! It was my date! She just wanted to clarify what time we are meeting."  
  
"Oh" said Serena. She wanted it to be Darien.  
  
"So anyways Serena, lets go out! I'm just really bored in this house! How about we go to a..a.a farm!"  
  
'A farm.? Oh my god, this guy is so up to something, I hate being clueless!' She cocked an eyebrow in suspicion, "Okay Andrew, lets go"  
  
As they walked out of the big mansion, Andrew locked the door but put his key underneath the welcome mat (thingy).  
  
**********  
  
He watches as Andrew and Serena get into the car, and drive off. Then, he gets out of his flashy car, walks up to the door, bends down, and recovers the key from under the welcome mat. With a sexy grin, he unlocks the door and walks inside.  
  
************  
  
It was raining now, and Serena not being aware that a storm was suppose to come was fully drenched from head to toe, hair totally ruined and shoes covered in mud. She and Andrew were standing with.. PIGS! FAT! PINK! PIGS!.. IN THE RAIN!  
  
"Look Andrew, I know that I should be grateful and everything for you taking me into your home, but seriously, WHAT ARE WE DOING OUT HERE!!!" yelled Serena.  
  
"You know, you are absolutely right Serena! Let's go back home." Said Andrew happily in, which he walked back to the car leaving her standing, there very stressed and extremely confused. But, since she just exploded on the nice man who has allowed her to stay in his house, she decided to shrug it off, get in the car, and try to stop herself from killing him.  
  
Their drive back was pretty boring. Andrew would talk and talk, and oh my Budah he wouldn't shut up! Serena would just us one word sentences like yes, no, and shutup.  
  
When they finally reached back to the house, and Andrew unlocked the door, Serena ran to her room, she seriously needed a shower. She was so upset at the fact that Darien just left, she was certain he would try to make up by doing something romantic! Well, I guess he really did have to many other girls all over him. She turned on the lights in her room, and.  
  
"Holy shit!"  
  
Her room was filled covered, (literally) with red and white rose petals, and candles that gave off the smell of lavender on every single thing in the room. On her bed was an envelope. Still amazed by the appearance of her room, she slowly walked to the bed and picked up the letter.  
  
She opened it..  
  
If I have a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking in my garden forever.. Turn Around.  
  
Slowly, very very slowly, Serena turned around..  
  
There he was.  
  
Standing right in front of her.  
  
With a single deer blood red rose in his hands.  
  
Looking as sexy as ever.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
"Serena, will you please give me the pleasure of going out with me to the ball?"  
  
She was so happy! He hadn't left her for some other chick! He had come back and surprised her! . Serena felt like she was going to melt into white chocolate. (AN: I seriously don no why I said white chocolate)  
  
"Yes Darien, I will."  
  
*********************** TAH DUH!!! YEA.I guess you would probably want more than this since I haven't updated in like 2 months. IM SAWEE!!! I LUV U ALL!! EVEN IF U DON LUV MI! Oh REVIEWS! Kekekeke..I LUV REVIEWS.okay ..I'm I little hyper right now. I cant say when mah next chapter will b up... cuz I seriously don no. 


	4. Emotions

**Abandoned Love**

**_____________________________________________**

Chapter 4: 

                 **Emotions**

**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ **

Author? **Mika-san**

Beta-reader? **Kimmi-chan**

**===================================================**

**_Welpz…. I reallie got nothing to say, this chapter took long because I had no clue what I should write…. But! Finally! Tanx to a couple of people, I finally got an idea……_**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**    Everything was going her way. She was going to a party with the most wonderful guy, and she was happy. For some reason this emotion of happiness was so new to her, like it usually never happened. Like she was always, sad, or confused… but, this time, she had everything she ever wanted, even her past memories could not ruin this day for her. **

**        …………..little did she know… this evening would end in tears and blood………**

    It was 5:00pm and Serena still didn't have a dress!! I mean, she hardly had any clothes. Now it was time to panic. Walking back and forth in her room , over and over again thinking what she should wear, what colour?, what kind of shoes? Black ? or white? Or niether?

     She burst into tears, her loud wailing could be heard all through the enormous house. Andrew ran in.

    "Serena!, what the hell is wrong? Are you okay?!" he yelled over her crying.

     *sniff* "Sorry Andrew" she whispered, 'its just, I DON"T HAVE ANYTHING TO WHERE TO A BALL" and she started crying again. It was like a world record! No one could cry louder!

     A small smile appeared on Andrew's face. "Let me show you something" He gave Serena his hand and she took it. A warmth spread all over her, not like the way she felt with Darien, but in a way that she knew Andrew would always protect her and be there for her. 

     He lead her to a room. There was nothing in this room except a closet for clothes. The walls were painted a strawberry red and stars could be seen appearing in the sky through the glass window. Andrew guided Serena towards the closet. 

"Open it" he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine. It just didn't feel right for him to be so close to her. I mean, andrew DID have a girlfriend, and Serena was SORT OF going out with Darien. She slowly  took the wooden handle and opened the closet door. It creaked like it hadn't been opened for many years. Inside was –

"Oh my god Andrew, its beautiful…"

 It was a pure white dress with gold lining. The sight of the dress by itself could intrance you. 

"The dance is a costume party, " Andrew said looking down at his feet. "You can be a princess, I mean… you already look it and everything" 

Serena blushed. She could never remember the last time someone told her she was beautiful, or a princess, or… anything that was good. Why though? Why did all her memories bring her sorrow?

"Thank you Andrew," she said politely. They were close, too close, it made Serena uncomfortable, their lips only a little apart from eachother. Serena suddenly backed away, and decided to which the mood.

"Thank you sooooooo much!!!" she said happily taking the dress out of the closet and running back into her room. Sure, she felt bad, she just left Andrew behind looking at her. She didn't even give him a hug or anything. She locked herself in the room and began to change quickly. Darien was suppose to be coming in a half an hour. 

    She slipped out of her clothing and put on the dress. As she looked into the mirror her jaw dropped. She look amazing. And not to sound conceeded, but she seriously did! She used silver make up to match with the dress and wore these silver heels she bought at the store. Instead of the usually pigtails, she wore her hair up in one of those formal hairstyles. **_Everything was perfect._**

    Serena heard the doorbell ring and Andrew talking with Darien. She finished the last touches to her make up and ran downstairs almost breaking her neck in the process.

     Darien looked up at the blonde girl running down the stairs and almost fainted. She was so damn beautiful, and that's exactly what he told her. Serena blushed, she went so red she looked like a preety tomato. Finally calming herself down, Darien and her left, Andrew behind them, for the ball. **_Everything was perfect._**

---------------------------------------------------------

     They arrived at the 'Moonlight Hall' in Darien's red convertible. When they stopped, he quickly ran out to open Serena's door for her and walk her in. Andrew, behind them. He was suppose to meet his date, Rita, at the dance. The ball room, was like a dream. So big!!!!! Instead of lamps there were candles in every unexpected place, and the tables were drapped in a beautiful silver cloth. Its like the decorating of the ball was made to match perfectly with Serena. **_Everything was prefect._**

     Since Serena was hungry, they all sat down and ate first.

     "Andrew? Where is Rita?" Serena asked.

A drop of sweat could be seen going down the side of his face. "Um..don't worry, I'm sure she will be here soon."

     There was a long pause….

Then the next song came on. "My Only Love". Something about this long made Serena smile. 

Her thoguhts seem to drift away from reality, and she saw herself living the perfect life, her wedding to be exact. How it would have white roses….and red…. And how she would look in a stunning wedding dress….she just wanted to stay in her fantasy for ever…

Suddenly her thoughts were broken by a voice.

"Serena,would you like to dance?"

She looked up to see the owner of the voice, and caught two deep midnight blue eyes staring at her, and her heart smiled. **_Everything was perfect._**

"Yes, Darien"

He offer his hand, and she gladly took it. Just at touch, she knew she wanted, no… needed to be with him forever…. 

She let him lead her to the dance floor, thinking back to her fanstasy and how it was so alike….

Serena watched as he turned around to face her, her knees almost gave in as he put his arm around her waist and brought her close…

And just at touch Darien knew Serena was the girl for him. He shyly grinned as he lead her to the dancefloor….

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor and turned around to face Serena…staring straight in her blue eyes…

Chills went down his spine when Serena brought her arounds to the back of his neck playing with his hair…

****

**_Everything was perfect._**

The both wished…

                    …that…

                         …this moment…

                             …would last…

                                    …forever…

**_Unfortunetly…. Everything has to end…….sometimes it ends worst then you could ever believe…._**

****

Serena knew that she would never ever want to change this moment, because changing it would ruin her… what was this feeling she felt when close to Darien… Was it love? 

'No Serena… it can't be love, not so fast, not so soon….' She thought to herself.

They slowly began to egde even closer to eachother. Lips….so tempted to touch eachother. Only a few moments apart….

and then –.

******Flashback******

     The same guy that haunts her memories was shaking her, the pain of bruises still fresh.

"Serena! You have to marry me!! if you don't I swear to god I will kill myself…you don't want that do you Serena. And I'll blame it all on you. Please Serena… I need you! You have to love me!!!!! YOU HAVE TOO!!!

******End of Flashback******

Serena pulled back from Darien, which caught him off guard.

"Serena, what's wrong?"

The memory was still fresh in her head, but she couldn't tell Darien. He would probably think she was just making it all up.

"I have to go to the bathroom" she stated. Serena turned around and ran. Not to the washroom but outside. 

     But she never looked back to see the heart-broken face on Darien. She never say him slam his foot down and swear out loud. She never saw him walk off the dance floor and sit back down at the table. And she never knew that Darien thought that Serena didn't need him as much as he needed her. Totally chrushed… he stopped the waiter, and ordered a shot of vodka.**__**

****************

It had been like a half an hour and Serena was still sitting outside, just letting the cold wind hit her face. The flashback running through her head over and over again. Why did this have to happen to her? She was so close to kissing Darien… Why did it have to come then.

'Shit' she whispered to herself. As she looked up to see the moon as it began to be covered by thick black clouds. 

"Serena? Is that you?"

She turned around to see Andrew looking at her. Was that a tear stain on his face?

He came and sat beside her. 

"What's wrong Serena? Why are you out here?"

For some reason, she felt like Andrew was like an older brother, so she told him everything. Every. Little. Detail.

**************

Darien was still sitting at the tablel… taking shot…

…after shot…

……after shot……

………after shot………

His eye vision was starting to get blurry…

"WAITER!!" he yelled loudly, not aware of his volume, "KEEP 'EM COMIN'!"

**************

After Serena was done telling Andrew about the memory, Darien, how she ran off, and Darien, she took a deep breath and sat there silent.

Andrew whispered, more into the air them to her. "You love him don't you…"

Serena eyes shot up to see Andrew looking away. "What! How could you say that, I barely even know him!"

"Serena… look how you talked about him, I can just tell… he has your heart. If you love someone you should make sure to never let them go. And I see Darien looking at you, with so much feeling in his eyes. Never has he looked at any of the girls he has ever been out with like that. Go to him Serena, you know you want to. Just believe me on this, Darien loves you."

Serena smiled. "You know what Andrew, I will… thank you."

She got up, kissed Andrew on the cheek and began to run back into the hall. **_Little did she know_**, that as she left…  Andrew had picked up a rock and thrown into the fountain. 

"Damn it!!!" he yelled. 

   Andrew's girlfriend never showed up to the party because he broke up with her. But why would he break up with her? 

…because he wants Serena too.

***************

Now Darien was fully wasted. His head lying on the table… his eyes blurry….the biggest ass headache ever. He noticed a figure coming closer, then sit down and start talkig to him.

Was it Serena? Looked like her…

"Serena?" he whispered. But he couldn't understand what the figure was saying. What was going on? 

"It is you" his voice was slowly rising, so that he was yelling now. "I love you so much, I wanted to kiss you so bad. But I don't know if you felt the same, but you came back so you have to. I love you so much" and with that he kissed Serena.

Little did he know, that the person he was kissing wasn't Serena, but a very surpirsed girl that just came to ask if he was okay. 

-- and that Serena was standing just meters away, hearing him tell some girl that he loved her so much, and then see him kiss her. 

Serena turned round and ran back outside.

***************

She kept on running and never stopped to see Andrew sobbing. She just kept running. Seeing Darien with the girl was worst then dying. How could that happen? She loved him so much, and she walks into see him telling some other chick that he loved her. Ater all Andrew told her about how Darien looked at her, she was certain he felt the same as she did.

Not noticing where she was even running, Serena ran unto the street. 

It happened quick…..

A painful scream could be heard miles away. Andrew looked up in the direction of the scream and ran towards it.

He ran all the way to the street and saw a man and woman standing over someone lying on the ground while another peron whipped out their cell phone and ask the police to send an ambulance.

He walked closeer to see who the person was. He gasped…

There lying…

Blood leaking out of her head…

Dress torn……..

Was Serena.

Everything was a disaster.****

*************

Back at the hall, the girl pushed Darien away. Slowly, his eyes bega to come back to focus.

"Your not Serena? What the hell is going on?" But before anyone could answer him. A man yelled out.

"SOMEONE GOT HIT BY A CAR!"

Everyone began to run out of the hall and to the street where the accident was.

Darien slowly followed now that he could see okay now. But he still had a major headache, and walked side to side.

Soon he found himself at the street. He looked at the body lying down on the ground.

What he found was a nightmare come true. There was Serena lying motionless, and Andrew knelling down beside her, giving her C.P.R.

This shocked him so much that he couldn't move, he couldn't think, he couldn't hear…

**Everything was a disaster. **

************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~

!!! Lol..i finally finished..diz chapter took me like 3 friggen months!! Only because I didn't have time though….sawee..lol.… But it is up and im already working on the next . Please pass mi up some revirews so I know if im doing a good job or nah..and puhlease..b nyce.. or I'll cry. Ehehhhe…no..not really.. 


End file.
